


Time to apply some creative thinking

by Quantum Scourge (Tycho_9000)



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tycho_9000/pseuds/Quantum%20Scourge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Layton is recovering from losing the love of his life, but Don Paolo is suffering as well. Will the pair be able to forgive past misgivings and move into the future? Or does this puzzle not have a solution that the Professor can see?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to apply some creative thinking

**Authors Note:**

The story starts after the event of Lost Future, in Professor Layton’s office in Gressenheller University. Having not put his hat back on since Claire disappeared from his life again, it sat on his desk while the cool evening breeze lightly ruffled his hair. A knock on the door startles him, and he is shocked to find Don Paolo standing in the doorway, his majestic hair barely all in view, his eyes shining with tears. Having secretly loved Claire as well, Don Paolo was just as devastated as Professor Layton was with what had happened. Shocked for a moment, as Paolo adjusted to seeing Layton’s hair, he grabbed the top hat and hesitantly placed it back on the Professor’s head. Just as he was withdrawing his hands, however, Layton grabbed them and looked into Don Paolo’s puzzled eyes. While enemies in the past, the events of the previous week had erased all of the animosity between the two, and it seemed that they were closer than ever. As Professor Layton leant in, all he could think of was that a true gentleman leaves nothing unsaid.

**Chapter 1:**  


And then they did it.  


_\- Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on fanfiction.net on June 5, 2014


End file.
